Power Discovery
by IceGirl2772
Summary: During an attack on the freeway bridge, Julie and Sarah discover their powers. No pairings here. 3rd story in Prequels to Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series. Please read and review!


**Me: Hey, hey, hey! This is gonna be awesome! It's where Julie and Sarah discover their alien powers. Unfortunately, they don't find out about their heritage in this one.**

**Nelson: *dumbfounded* What about the next one?**

**Me: Uh...that's when they join Alien Force.**

**Nelson: Oh.**

**Sarah: Did you and Ben spike his coffee again?**

**Me and Ben: *hides memory powder* No.**

**Gwen: Wait. Nelson drinks coffee? Who knew?**

**Kevin: Liars, liars! Pants on fire!**

**Me and Ben: How can you tell?**

**Julie: Well, Ice. Whenever you lie, you start smiling and don't stop smiling till you tell the truth.**

**Me: That is so untrue! *starts smiling* OK! It is!**

**Julie: And Ben, whenever YOU lie, your left eye twitches.**

**Ben: Who told you that!?**

**Julie: Kevin.**

**Sarah: Come on, guys. Can we PLEASE just write the disclaimer and get on with the story!? IceGirl's wasting a page on this again.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Nelson: Wait. She doesn't own the show? I thought she did.**

**Me, Sarah, Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin: SHUT UP, NELSON!**

**Sarah: Please tell me the powder wears off soon, guys!**

**Ben: How long till it wears off, IceGirl? And, don't you have to say the disclaimer now?**

**Me: To answer your first question, Ben, it wears off in an hour. To answer you're second question, Nelson basically said it but, I'm gonna write it anyway. I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or its characters. This plot, Sarah, Nelson and extra characters mentioned in this belong to me. Ben, Gwen and Kevin aren't in this because it's mainly about Julie and Sarah. Well, they appear at the end for a short time. Nelson's in it because he's the first person who finds out about their powers.**

**Nelson: Wait. IceGirl owns me?**

**Sarah: How are we gonna make the hour pass by?**

**Me: I know how I'm gonna make the hour pass by for me. And for me, it's getting this story over and done with while I still have it in my head! You guys can listen to my iPod if you guys want to. Enjoy the story! Don't worry. By the end of the story, Nelson will be back to normal...hopefully.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"What do you guys think of this one?" Julie asked her older sister, Sarah and her husband of nearly 6 months, Nelson.

"Well, it's a 2-story house with 7 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, an office, a garage, a pool, a tennis court, a dance studio and a game room. It's perfect for us. I'm really glad you've suggested this one, Jules," Sarah responded.

"And the best thing is, it fits into our budget for the house. I knew it was the best idea to bring you along," said Nelson.

"Well, you guys have been away from Bellwood for 3 years and a lot has changed since then so, you guys needed a navigator because when you guys are in a place you haven't been to for a while, you can get lost pretty easy," said Julie.

"I would like to see you 2 in Summer Heights," laughed Nelson.

"Shut up," Julie and Sarah threatened.

Just then, a real estate agent walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She gave them a tour of the house then left them alone so they could discuss their opinions of the place.

"So, what do you guys think of this house?" she asked.

"Linda, it's the best house we've looked at over the past 6 months. It reaches our standards and fits into our house budget perfectically. We'll take it," responded Nelson.

"Wonderful. This is Aaron Michaels, his wife, Karen and his daughter, Kayla. They're the people you 2 will be buying the house from," introduced Linda.

"Wonderful to meet you, sir. I am so happy you're finally buying this house from us," Aaron said.

"Well, it's only $500, 000 and it is beautiful and has a lot of space. I'm surprised you've had a lot of trouble selling the house. Here. Here's $750, 000 for the house," Nelson said as he handed the check to Aaron.

"Thank you so much, Mister...," said Aaron.

"Ashford. But, you can call me Nelson. And this is my wife, Sarah and my sister-in-law, Julie," introduced Nelson.

"Wonderful to meet you," responded Karen.

"Julie, do you mind going with the Michaels for a minute? I wish to discuss some paperwork with your older sister and your brother-in-law for a moment," kindly asked Linda.

"Sure thing," said Julie.

"Besides, Kayla's 15 years-old as well. You 2 should get along fine," said Aaron.

And with that, they left. Aaron and Karen decided to check the dance studio while Julie helped Summer finish packing her things.

"So, where are you guys moving too?" asked Julie.

"Malibu. We already met our neighbours," responded Kayla.

"Who are they?" asked Julie.

"Well, one of them is some people called Nick and Miley Jonas. The others are Troy Yamamoto and Ella Longstone. They just graduated from college recently," explained Kayla.

"I know that Troy and Ella have graduated," said Julie.

"How do you know them?" asked Kayla.

"Troy's my older brother," explained Julie.

"No way!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Way. So, you'll be seeing me and Sarah again because we're coming to Malibu for the summer. You also might get to meet our other brother, Michael and his girlfriend, Kai," said Julie. **(AN: NOT KAI GREEN! I hate that girl with a passion. Ugh. Kevin: Why? Me and Julie: BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO TREAT BEN LIKE A DOG!)**

"That is so cool! We have so much in common. We should keep in touch!" yelled Kayla.

"Yeah!" Julie said as she wrote down her address, phone number and mobile number and gave it to Kayla.

Kayla wrote down her new address, phone number and her mobile number and gave it to Julie. And the 2 girls kept on talking and laughing until Sarah and Nelson came up.

"Well, looks like you 2 are becoming great friends," complimented Nelson.

"We are," Julie and Kayla responded as they giggled and hugged each other.

"Come on, Julie. You're gonna have to help us pack our things. We move in on Saturday," said Sarah.

"Hey. That's the same day we're leaving! Can you come over early and say goodbye, Julie?" asked Kayla.

"Sure thing, Kayla," responded Julie.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl fest here, but we really have to get going," interrupted Nelson.

"See you Saturday," said Kayla.

"See ya," said Julie.

And with that, Julie, Sarah and Nelson headed towards the car and left. Right now, they're halfway towards Julie's house over the freeway. Who knew Bellwood could be so busy and huge? And, unknown to Julie and Sarah, they are close to discovering their powers.

"So, are you and Kayla gonna keep in touch?" asked Nelson.

"Yeah. And I told her that me, Sarah and Michael are staying at Troy's house in Malibu over the summer. She's gonna be Troy's new neighbour," said Julie.

"No way," said Sarah.

"Way!" squealed Julie. She felt like a kid in kindergarten who had just made a new best friend in 10 seconds of being in the school building.

Just then, an explosion occurred. Nelson, using his expert driving skills, managed to keep the car under control. People were running around screaming like mad, trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Nelson, Sarah and Julie climbed out of the car and looked at what caused the explosion. But, it turns out that it wasn't a bomb or any kind that caused the explosion. It was a weapon. A detonator beam to be exact. And the beam belonged to an alien who was covered by a black cloak which hid his body and face completely. **(AN: Anybody wanna take a crack at who he is? He's a villain who will appear twice in the original fan-series and that's all I'm gonna tell you.)**

"Who is that guy?" asked Nelson.

"I honestly have no idea. He's none of the villains Ben told me about," said Julie.

It was now OK for Julie to say that Ben told her about some of the villains because Sarah and Nelson now know about the aliens. 5 months ago, Julie, Sarah, Nelson and the Alien Force gang were attacked by the Forever Knights. After the attack, Ben, Gwen and Kevin gave Julie all clear to tell Sarah and Nelson about them and the aliens. At first, Sarah and Nelson freaked out but, they were cool with it and promised not to tell anybody in the end.

"Why does he seem so familiar?" asked Sarah.

Julie was thinking the same thing. She tried to see if she could remember who this guy was but, didn't have any luck. Neither did Sarah. It's like their memory past 5 years ago was a blur. They couldn't remember anything that happened to them. It was like their childhood memories were erased.

"Girls, right now. We should be helping people, not wondering who that guy is," said Nelson.

"NELSON, LOOK OUT!" Julie screamed.

The guy flew down and threw Nelson against a poll on the bridge. He slid down the poll onto the road, still conscious and holding his head. Sarah and Julie were glaring at him pissed off. Unknown to them, their eyes were glowing white.

"Leave him alone!" Julie and Sarah screamed.

And then it happened. From the palms of their hands, a white, strong, vibration force escaped and hit the alien. He didn't move so he couldn't miss the blast. The blast hit him square in the chest and sent him tumbling a few feet. Julie and Sarah looked at each other shocked. How did they do that? Even Nelson was looking shocked.

"What was that?" Nelson asked.

"We don't know," Sarah responded.

"GIRLS, BEHIND YOU!" Nelson screamed.

As soon as they turned around, they were met by a glowing blue beam. It hit them square in the chest and knocked them against the poll. They slid to the ground unconscious. Nelson was glaring at the freak. He ran towards him and tried to punch him. But, he hit him hard, knocking him to the side. He hovered over towards the girls and looked down at their unconscious figures.

"Faith and Spirit, we shall meet again someday. Maybe not tomorrow, but we will meet again and I will kill you without a moment's hesitation. Wait and see. Watch out. You will get killed eventually," he said to them before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing.

_Faith and Spirit? What was that all about?_ But, Nelson let that thought pass as he ran over to aid the girls who were still unconscious. As if on cue, Ben, Gwen and Kevin appeared. Ben sprinted towards him as soon as he saw Julie unconscious. He sat her up as soon as she and Sarah started coming to.

"Are you OK?" Ben asked worriedly as he held her.

"What happened?" Julie groaned.

"This alien came out of nowhere and started attacking people. He blew up half the bridge," explained Nelson.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"We don't know," answered Kevin.

"Can you 2 remember anything?" asked Gwen.

"Well, we were driving home to pack Sarah and Nelson's things since they bought a house today. Then, the bridge blew up. We got out of the car and saw this alien hovering above the bridge shooting at people. For some reason, he seemed familiar to me and Sarah. But we don't know where we saw him before. He shot at Nelson. Then, me and Sarah. We blacked out after that," explained Julie, hiding the powers she and Sarah discovered.

"You can't remember anything about him?" asked Ben.

"No. We can't remember anything that happened after 5 years ago. All we know is that we were born in Summer Heights and we moved to Bellwood because of Dad's job. Besides from that, everything else is a blur," said Sarah.

"Has it always been like that or did you lose some of your memories because of the blast and hit in the head you 2 suffered?" asked Nelson.

"It's always been like that," answered Julie.

"Hey. Before he disappeared, he went over to the girls and said something to them. He called them Faith and Spirit, like he's known them ever since they were born. He said, 'We shall meet again someday. Maybe not tomorrow, but we will meet again and I will kill you without a moment's hesitation. Wait and see. Watch out. You will get killed eventually.' It's actually more of a threat then a warning," said Nelson.

"Faith and Spirit? Why did he call you that?" asked Kevin.

"We don't know," said Sarah.

"Let's get you guys home. You need to get some rest and your injuries treated," said Ben as he picked Julie up bridal style.

And with that, they separated for the day. Only Julie, Sarah and Nelson knew of the powers so far. But, that villain knew everything to know about their powers. And he wanted them dead because of it.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: OK. That last sentence was a major giveaway to who the villain is.**

**Nelson: I'll say. You're too easy on them, Ice.**

**Me: And, yes. The memory powder has worn off, ladies and gentlemen! Nelson's back to normal! WHOO HOO!**

**Ben: And now, if you'll excuse us, we have to work on our other stories and start the next one.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: UNTIL NEXT STORY!**


End file.
